


Untitled Samurai Ship Patrol Fic

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Samurai Abstinence Patrol - Fandom
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rivals, ninjadoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's worried about Dan, he's not eating and barely sleeping. He knows what's wrong and needs to get help from the person he hates most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Samurai Ship Patrol Fic

Brian really didn’t want it to come down to this, he didn’t want anything to do with that asshole but Danny was beginning to scare him. He hadn’t gotten laid in months, even though girls were throwing themselves at him at this point, his new sullen attitude proving to be very popular with the ladies. He wasn’t really eating either, or sleeping. Brian was afraid he would lose his friend for good if he didn’t do anything soon. 

Danny had fallen in love, yes the man who feared and claimed to hate the idea of commitment now longed for someone. Brian didn’t really understand why he fell for the guy he did, then again they seemed to share the same sense of humour. Arin Neverbone, a man who had sworn to well never bone until he was married, Brian didn’t think Danny would ever get married so he wondered how his friend could think a romantic relationship with the man could work, unless jerking each other off and blowjobs weren’t counted in Arin’s no sex before marriage rules. Still even if Brian doubted the success of a relationship between the two, at the end of the day Danny was his friend and his roommate making it hard to ignore his annoying pouting and moping around. 

He couldn’t believe the situation had come to this, Danny better be fucking thankful for this. 

The ninja approached the hideout where Samurai and his friend lived now as they had no idea how to get back to the past, not that they would anyway, the liked it here and wanted to make sure that Danny and Brian didn’t cause anymore havoc. The pair would never admit it but they found the two men very entertaining and they may be one of the reasons they refused to try and get back to the past.

Brian knocked at the door, feeling somewhat awkward, he knew he probably shouldn’t be here since the pair seemed to dislike him and Danny, well actually Arin seemed a bit more lenient but Barry hated them, especially Ninja Brian.

Brian regained his confidence as the door open, revealing the Samurai who was displeased to see the ninja, instantly grasping his katana just in case.

Brian signed out that he came in peace and needed to talk with the Samurai, alone. 

Barry agreed, pointing out that he didn’t know sign language very well. Brian glared at the man, the only person he actually spoke to, breaking his code of silence, was Danny and even that was rare.

Brian decided fuck it, he didn’t have to play by anyone’s rules, he was a ninja whether he spoke or not.

“Look, I don’t what to be in this situation any more than you do but I need your help.”

Barry let out a laugh.

“And why would I help you?”

“Because it might keep you from having to cock block Danny, although Arin may still have too.”

Barry listened intrigued.

“See I think, well I know that Danny has a crush on Arin,” Brian explained.

Barry sneered.

“Why would I want Arin to be with your fuckboy of a friend? He’d ruin Arin!” 

Brian knew this was probably a lost cause but he had to try. He really didn’t want to come to this, did he really have to beg? He preferred when other people did that. 

“I’m just worried about him, he’s not eating, girls are throwing themselves at him and he’s not having any of it, now he barely leaves his room, I think he’s in love.” 

Barry could hear the desperation in the ninja’s voice, he admired how much Brian cared for his friend, and couldn’t deny that Arin had been behaving differently.

“I have to admit Arin’s changed too, he’s… god, okay this stays between us but I heard him jacking off the other day, and he rarely does that because he feels really bad after, I can tell if he’s jerked it, but when I heard him he practically screamed Dan’s name, and the next day he didn’t seem ashamed or anything.” 

Brian watched the Samurai blush as he explained. 

“Wait you guys jerk off?” He questioned, mostly just trying to see how much he could make Barry blush.

Barry gave Brian a look, and if looks could kill, Brian would dodge them because he was an awesome ninja. 

“Of course we do, practically everyone does,” Barry said defensively. 

“Want to show me?” 

Barry couldn’t see but he was sure the ninja was smirking under his mask. 

“I’d rather not,” Barry quipped. 

“But I am willing to help you, I guess.” 

They shook on it, sealing the deal. 

Arin came in at that moment, staring confusedly at the two men.

“Uh guys what’s going on?” 

“We just decided to call a proper truce this time, y’know, if they want to have sex a lot and whatever then it’s cool as long as they keep it on the down low,” Barry explained calmly.   
Ninja Brian just nodded, going back to his silent state.

“Okay cool,” Arin acknowledged, still finding it rather strange. 

“Actually I was thinking about inviting Danny over sometime,” Barry suggested, playing coy even though Arin’s crush on Danny was becoming extremely obvious. His face had even become pinker at the mention of the man’s name. 

“Yeah, that’d be… that’d be cool,” Arin stuttered. 

The two men gave each other a knowing look, they would get Arin and Danny together, and hopefully it wouldn’t take long.

“Well see you later Bri,” Barry said, obviously trying to get rid of the man but still pretending to be his friend. Brian glared at him before signing goodbye as well as a few other things.

When Brian returned home it seemed that Dan still hadn’t left his room, he could hear music coming from his room, cheesy 80’s love ballads flowing through the house. Brian hated it. He made a meal for himself and Danny, knocking on his door, but Danny didn’t answer, Brian tried again but still no answer. He decided to just enter, he had walked in on Danny masturbating, it couldn’t get worse than that. 

Danny was curled up, sleeping. Brian could see bags under his eyes, he obviously wasn’t sleeping. Brian didn’t want to wake him, but at the same time he knew he friend hadn’t eaten in a few days. 

“Hey Danny,” Brian said shaking the younger man with one hand, a plate of food in the other.

“Five more minutes,” Danny muttered. 

Brian sighed.

“I made food.”

Danny sat up almost straight away, his stomach growling loudly at the mention of food. 

“Thanks man,” Danny said as Brian handed him the plate.

“So where did you go today?” Danny questioned, Brian rarely left Danny alone, fearing that Danny might get himself into trouble. 

“I went to see Barry and Arin, we decided to re-evaluate that truce, and I found that they’re actually pretty cool guys,” Brian lied through his teeth, hoping the outcome was worth it. 

“Really man? That’s cool.” 

Brian nodded, he hated having to say nice things about those two, especially Barry, although he couldn’t get the image of him blushing out of his mind making him hate the Samurai even more. 

“Yeah, actually I’m going to hang out with Barry tomorrow and Arin was wondering if you were free."

Dan’s eye’s widened and he tried to keep a grin off his face at the thought of hanging out with Arin. 

“Sure that’d be tight,” Danny said trying to come off nonchalantly and Brian humoured him. 

The next day the two arrived at Barry and Arin’s hideout, Brian and Barry excusing themselves, claiming that Barry wanted to go site seeing as the city was still so new to him. It was a plausible reason as Barry had spent most of his time in the hideout whereas Arin went out a lot, he’d even made a few friends but Barry refused to meet them, stating that they would know something was up, that they didn’t belong in this time period. 

After the two left they immediately began spying on the other men, peaking through windows and trying to read lips. 

Danny felt as if he had never known confidence as he watched Arin make the two of them some tea. He couldn’t help but admire how cute Arin looked in sweat pants, a pink hoodie and a t-shirt that said “abstinence” in bold red writing. It reminded Danny who Arin was, and how they couldn’t have the kind of relationship he wanted, unless they got married, although Danny had been thinking about that lately, it scared him but maybe Arin was worth it. 

“Hey man, I’m glad we’re cool now, like even though we’re different we can still be friends,” Arin spoke and Danny took note of the word friend, as did Barry and Brian.

“Goddamn it Arin you fucking idiot,” Barry cursed under his breath. He shifted to get into a better position, moving his hand to the ground to keep his balance, only to accidently touch Brian’s hand. He pulled away as if he had just touched fire, and Brian thought about pulling his hand back.

“What the fuck?” Brian though, as he contemplated holding the Samurai’s hand. 

“Sorry,” Barry mumbled, his face flushed crimson. 

“It’s okay,” Brian muttered back, trying to ignore the feelings in his chest as he concentrated on Danny and Arin again. 

The two men were drinking their tea in silence, both looked nervous as they tried to think of something to talk about. 

“So what’s it like?” Arin asked, and Danny looked at him confused.

“Sex I mean.” 

Danny was kind of shocked that Arin wanted to talk about this kind of stuff, and how up front he was.

“I thought you weren’t into that kind of stuff,” Danny said, still confused. 

“I just don’t want to have sex until I’m married, I am interested in sex though, so spill.” 

Danny thought about it, but he couldn’t really find a way to describe it.

“I dunno man, sex just feels amazing, like better than jerking off, and it feels like there’s more of a point to it because you’re trying to make someone else feel good.”  
Arin liked the sound of that, when he had heard people talk about sex it just sounded like people used each other to get off, although he imagined people did that too. 

“Have you ever had sex with a guy?” Arin asked curious. He himself was into guys, but in his time he had to keep that secret, he liked how in this time people were more accepting.   
Dan blushed, thinking back to all the times he’d gotten off thinking about the younger man. 

“No… but I want to,” Dan admitted feeling much more confident now. 

“Really, who with? Brian?” 

Barry, even though he knew Danny loved Arin clenched his fists but he didn’t understand why, probably because he didn’t want Arin to get hurt, at least that’s what he told himself. 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure he has a thing for Barry, not that he would ever admit it,” Dan laughed, he was joking of course.

Brian glared at his friend, hoping his could feel it. 

“Is that true Brian, you got a crush on me?” Barry teased.

“More like I want to crush you,” Brian replied his voice filled with hatred causing Barry to feel a sting in his chest.

“I swear I heard Barry jerking off and moaning Brian’s name last night, maybe we should try to set them up?” Arin suggested laughing. 

“Looks like you’re the one with the crush on me,” Brian whispered seductively, smirking at the Samurai even though he couldn’t see it.

“Shut the fuck up!” Barry said annoyed, pretending that he was concentrating on Danny and Arin. 

“Dude I can barely get a hold of my own love life, I don’t wanna get involved with a ninja and a samurai.”

“Wait did you just say love life? Danny Sexbang, in love?”

Danny groaned.

“Me and my stupid mouth,” he thought. 

“Is that they guy you want to fuck?” Arin questioned trying not to get his hopes up, Dan probably knew a lot of guys and even if it was him he wasn’t going to have sex with him unless they got married, which Danny probably didn’t want. 

“Yeah, but he wouldn’t be interested,” Danny sighed, hoping Arin would leave it alone, of course he wouldn’t.

“You can’t know for sure unless you talk to him about it,” Arin pointed out.

“I already am,” Danny said, he wanted to get the rejection over with as quickly as possible. 

Arin’s face broke out in a smile. 

“Well you’re wrong about him not being interested,” Arin stated, moving closer to Dan, taking his hand in his. 

Dan blushed, he hadn’t had a romantic relationship in a long time, this felt so new but at the same time it felt right, until he noticed a sadness fall over Arin’s face. 

“Arin, what’s wrong?” 

“Dan I can’t give you what you want, you know that, this can’t work,” Arin said, his voice filled with despair. 

“I’m willing to make this work, Arin I love you, for weeks I haven’t been able to get you off my mind. I’m not giving up on us now.” 

“What a sap,” Brian remarked, a hint of jealousy in his tone. 

“Don’t you think it’s beautiful?” Barry questioned watching the two men share their first kiss.

Brian looked at the young samurai, his heart beating fast. 

“Yeah, it is,” he said taking Barry’s hand in his own, like he wanted to do before. 

“I want that,” he whispered. 

“I thought you hated me?” Barry questioned.

“Same here, guess feelings change,” Brian replied pressing his lips against the younger man’s. 

Barry sure was glad they stayed in this time period.


End file.
